Professor Domination
by Annette-san
Summary: En el mundo de la enseñanza existen toda clase de profesores. Adjetivos como malo o bueno no están tan alejados de la realidad cuando se habla de la capacidad y habilidad para enseñar, sin embargo, es el grado de cinismo que pueden éstos ostentar lo que verdaderamente diferencia al verdugo del admirable profesor. En respuesta al reto pedido por Agatha Romaniev en el foro ¡Siéntate!


_**Aclaraciones:  
**_— «En respuesta al reto pedido por _Agatha Romaniev_ en el foro **¡Siéntate!**»_  
_— _Retos a Pedido:_ _ topic/84265/89914320/1/Retos-a-Pedido-del-Rey-Trit%C3%B3n  
_— _Sugiero no intentar traducir el título porque no tendrá ningún sentido propio en el español.  
_— _Los pensamientos se encontrarán en cursiva y entre "".  
_— _En su momento, la historia podrá contener escenas eróticas, lemon, y lenguaje adulto/vulgar.__  
_— _**Está prohibido tomar el fanfic sin mi permiso o el de Agatha Romaniev.**_

_**Disclamer: Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**_

**Professor Domination/Domination du Professeur**

**Capítulo 1: Bienvenida**

Desde tiempos inmemoriales, la enseñanza ha sido clasificada como todo un arte que sólo aquellos con la paciencia suficiente para transmitir sus conocimientos a otros, podían ejercer. A estas personas le quedaba encomendaba la tarea de guiar a las jóvenes generaciones hacia el conocimiento máximo, pese a que éstos conocimientos usualmente eran los mismos temas y conceptos que cientos de generaciones antes que ellos, ya habían aprendido.

Tener esa misma concepción en los tiempos actuales, no eran más que tonterías. Con el transcurrir del tiempo y la evolución de la tecnología, había realmente poco que los jóvenes no supieran. El hecho de que esto poco se relacionara a los conocimientos medievales que las anticuadas escuelas encontraban importantísimo enseñar a los individuos, era sin embargo, lo que preocupaba tanto a la sociedad. ¿Por qué creía la gente que en pleno siglo XXI, la culpa de que los jóvenes no se sintieran interesados por lo que la escuela ofrecía, era de los profesores?

La juventud se estaba apoderando del mundo más rápido de lo que los adultos podían siquiera llegar a sospechar. Ahora dependía de ellos las materias que cursarían, el tiempo en que lo harían y los profesores que las impartirían. El control era difícil de encontrar en los educadores porque todo dependía de los alumnos ahora.

De hecho, la mayor parte del tiempo, a gran parte de los estudiantes también les tenía sin cuidado el profesor que se les asignara en las materias, a excepción claro de aquellas cuya dificultad rebasaba los límites de la inteligencia del individuo y ponía a prueba funciones cerebrales que pocos estaban dispuestos a trabajar. Entonces la cosa cambiaba drásticamente y en materias como Estadística, Química o Física, se volvía vital la elección del profesor de quien durante los próximos dos semestres, dependería si aprobaba el alumno y se alejaba del infierno del bachillerato, o reprobaba y se condenaba a servir por otros dos semestres al monstruo que lo condenó.

Desafortunadamente para el grupo cuya lista de integrantes repasaba sin emoción, dentro de ese bachillerato en particular, la elección del profesor no dependía todavía de ellos. Y lo que bien podría ser una peor noticia para el numeroso grupo que se le había asignado, él mismo se encargaría de "guiarlos" a través del no tan complicado mundo de su materia, cortando en el camino tantos cuellos como le fueran posibles. A fin de cuentas, esa era su satisfacción particular.

En el mundo de la enseñanza, pese a que los adultos se enfrascaran en engañar a sus retoños de hormonas alborotadas, existía toda clase de profesores. Adjetivos como malos o buenos no estaban tan alejados de la realidad cuando se hablaba de su capacidad y habilidad para enseñar, sin embargo, admirables o crueles era una categoría que no importaba la generación en que viviera el mundo, jamás sería aceptada.

Naraku, como profesor, no se consideraba una persona buena o mala para la enseñanza, de hecho, era el tipo que únicamente se dedicaba a cumplir con su papel: dar la lección, dejar un cúmulo de tarea sin ningún fin en particular, realizar exámenes sorpresa que reducía considerablemente al grupo de aprobados y disfrutar de los rostros condenados de aquellos que pese a no haber perdido aún su calificación, se sabían ante su final. Clasificarse en algún punto de la segunda categoría, le causaba mucho menos conflicto.

Cínico. Ni admirable, ni cruel, solamente cínico. Eso era. Las desoladas y saladas lágrimas de las alumnas le tenían sin cuidado, los intentos de soborno por parte de los alumnos ni le inmutaban, pero los momentos donde podía observar en el fondo de los ojos de los chicos la completa desesperación, dolor y odio, antes de cometer la estupidez de intentar convencerlo de aprobarlos, le fascinaban. Ni siquiera las propuestas sexuales de los cuerpos más apetecibles de sus alumnas lo incitaban tanto, pese a que como un hombre con un apetito sexual difícilmente saciable, gozaba de aprovecharse de ellas y de quebrar la confianza y el gran ego que se cargaban.

A diferencia de otros profesores, no encontraba molesto lidiar con aquellos individuos que en busca de llamar la atención, le retaban en clase o intentaban hacerse los chistosos. Despreciaba a los payasos y a los inteligentes; a los callados y los rebeldes; a los normales y al resto de extraños tipos de chicos que llegaban a su clase. En todos los años que llevaba enseñando, nunca había sentido lo que otros profesores discutían en la sala de descanso como favoritismo o preferencia por determinados alumnos pero no había habido ni un solo año donde su vista no se hubiera posado en un objetivo particular para "molestar".

Por supuesto, no lo hacía por descargar sus frustraciones, ni por vengarse de algún evento trágico de su vida escolar, ni por capricho, era meramente una diversión. Las víctimas, como hacían llamarse cuando se sabían el blanco de su profesor, no compartían características, ni historias, no eran conocidos ni desconocidos, sólo un nombre más en la lista de los cientos que pasaban por su materia.

— ¿Otra vez colocaron a Kinomoto en mi grupo? — gruñó desde alguna parte de la sala uno de los profesores de segundo año de bachillerato.

Naraku lo observó sin emoción. Cada nuevo curso sucedía lo mismo, los profesores se quejaban de aquellos alumnos que no se habían ganado su aprecio en cursos anteriores, y presumían como trofeos a los destacados que cargarían con el resto del grupo. A él en particular, aquellas conversaciones le aburrían.

Ignorando el resto de quejas sobre los grupos, Naraku volvió a centrar su atención en los nombres sobre la lista. No conocía, ni había investigado a ninguno de aquellos chicos como el resto de los profesores, y haber evitado semejante y tediosa tarea, no le generaba ninguna preocupación. Le tomaría cerca de un par de minutos escanear dentro del salón a la bola de hormonas y hacerse una idea de las personalidades y problemas que le acarrearían.

— ¿Eh? Profesor Naraku, ¿ya se va a su clase? — preguntó la melosa voz de una profesora. — Aún queda un poco de tiempo libre.

Sin intención de dar explicaciones y el maletín firmemente sostenido en una de sus manos, sonrió dándole la espalda a la voz. Sabía con seguridad lo que la profesora deseaba expresar con aquellas sencillas palabras, pero él ya había terminado cualquier asunto con ella, y ahora era plenamente consciente de que no era el tipo de mujer que buscaba. De modo que, sin responder, abandonó la sala de profesores y se incorporó con parsimonia al abarrotado pasillo en dirección al grupo que tenía la mala suerte de tener su materia a primera hora de la mañana en el primer día de clases.

Apenas unos metros recorridos y cercano a su destino, una masa de cabellos oscuros cruzó a una velocidad impresionante frente a él. Silenciosa como un soplo de aire, la chica dejó tras de sí un perfume que excitó a sus sentidos y despertó por primera vez en algún tiempo, su curiosidad. Sin disculpas de por medio, y con apenas un vistazo, la mirada escarlata de la chica se clavó en sus ojos durante unos cortos segundos que tras romper el contacto, le intrigaron. Exactamente un minuto después, la chica ingresaba en el aula que era su destino final.

_Hasta ese momento, todo parecía indicar que sería un curso interesante._

Kagura corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello, atravesando los pasillos sin ningún temor de ser descubierta y reportada en el primer día de clases por alguno de los profesores. No se había quedado dormida, ni se le había hecho tarde, y mucho menos era el tipo de chica responsable que gozaba con llegar temprano, simplemente la necesidad de corroborar los rumores que circulaban acerca de la primera clase la había forzado a esforzarse y correr de ese modo.

A lo largo de la escuela corrían muchos rumores acerca de un tal profesor Naraku, al que nunca antes había visto. Dichos rumores iban desde el increíble atractivo del hombre, hasta las innumerables formas de tortura que solía aplicar en su materia, y las extrañas preferencias sexuales por las que se regía. La curiosidad, entonces, era un fuerte motivador para acudir con una excesiva puntualidad al curso.

— Buenos días. — saludó atropelladamente y sin interés verdadero por parecer educada mientras ingresaba al salón y escogía asiento en las filas centrales.

Sorprendentemente, casi la mayor parte del salón se encontraba ya sentado en sus respectivos lugares, con pluma y papel sobre el escritorio para escribir cualquier cosa que fuera necesario y en un silencio casi sepulcral que la sacó de balance. La chica no era una persona particularmente sociable y por el extraño color de sus ojos tendía a repeler a gran parte de sus compañeros, sin embargo, era bastante capaz de preguntar respecto a la extraña actitud de todos.

— Disculpa. — llamó a la chica sentada a su derecha.

— Shhhh, Ya está aquí, guarda silencio.

Sin comprender completamente las palabras de la chica, Kagura tardó todavía un par de segundos en seguir la mirada de su compañera hacia la puerta y toparse de frente con la alta y fornida figura con la que estaba casi segura, había estado a punto de chocar mientras corría por el pasillo.

— ¿Quién es? — preguntó anonadada.

— El profesor.

Kagura contuvo el aliento tras darle un primer vistazo al profesor. Los rumores que habían circulado a través de todo la escuela se quedaban inmensamente cortos con la realidad. El hombre ahora firmemente plantado en su lugar al frente y centro de la clase, y elegantemente trajeado poseía un aura de fuerza, crueldad y poder que a la chica sólo le quedaba imaginar lo que le esperaría ese año bajo sus órdenes.

Alto como sólo un hombre podía llegar a ser, el profesor poseía una estructura corporal que la hizo casi salivar. A través del traje muy seguramente hecho a medida que portaba, podían entreverse los duros músculos marcando la fina tela. La piel clara le confería casi un tono de palidez que contrastaba perversamente con los rasgos duros de su rostro, los ojos completamente oscuros y el largo cabello negro sostenido en una coleta alta sobre su cabeza. No se parecía en nada a la idea preconcebida de un profesor de bachillerato, ni en cuanto a su aspecto físico, ni en cuanto a la frialdad y el cinismo que parecía destilar incluso a la distancia.

— De pie. — ordenó con gravedad.

Inmediatamente después, todos los compañeros a su alrededor se alzaron como si tuvieran un resorte, en posición de firmes y la mirada esquivando la del profesor. Ella se mantuvo sentada en su lugar. No llevaba más que un año en esa escuela desde que se transfirió y hasta ese momento, éste hombre era el primer profesor que exigía una muestra de respeto tan anticuada para sus tiempos.

— Psst. — llamó con voz queda la misma chica a quien había intentado sacar algunas respuestas. — Ponte de pie.

Kagura la escuchó perfectamente pero se negó a ceder a semejante circo. En cambio, plantó su mirada con sorna sobre los pozos oscuros del hombre que completamente serio, arqueaba una de sus cejas, esperando obediencia. En ningún momento se dejó vencer por la dureza que pronto se apoderó de sus ojos negros, ni por los múltiples susurros de sus compañeros suplicándole que se pusiera de pie.

— ¿Tiene usted algún problema en las piernas, señorita? — preguntó con ronquedad el hombre.

— No.

— ¿Alguna condición que le impida obedecer a una orden tan sencilla?

— En absoluto, sen-sei. — separó burlescamente el sufijo.

— ¿Retraso mental, tal vez?

Los ojos se le ampliaron con impresión ante el insulto pobremente encubierto en la última pregunta. No estaba teniendo el mejor de los inicios con el profesor, pero la fuerza de su carácter era mucho más poderosa que la diminuta chispa de temor que en alguna recóndita parte de su cerebro brilló.

— ¿Disculpe?

— Póngase de pie. — ignoró deliberadamente su incredulidad. — Ahora. — finalizó con una dureza en la voz que le erizó los vellos de todo el cuerpo.

Presente en cada particular del hombre comenzaba a apreciar una fuerte vena dominante. Un sujeto que parecía estar acostumbrado a ser obedecido, incluso si las cadencias y modulaciones de su voz no conllevaran las características de una orden directa. Un profesor con el que seguramente tendría que tener mucho cuidado si quería finalizar bien su último año de bachillerato.

Renuente a obedecer a semejante ejemplar de hombre, Kagura se puso cuidadosamente de pie, observando el brillo de desafío y excitación que brilló en las profundidades de la oscura mirada. No le agradaba la idea de tener que sucumbir ante él durante todo el curso, pero si quería alejarse de una vida tan vacía como la que llevaba, debía graduarse. Desafortunadamente para ella, esa única esperanza y oportunidad recaería durante los próximos 12 meses en el profesor frente a ella.

— Sentados. — ordenó volviendo a su tono neutral, una vez satisfecho de vencer a la rebelde chica. — Soy el profesor Naraku y como sabrán, imparto el curso de Física. A partir de este momento dependen única y exclusivamente de su desempeño a lo largo de la materia. No estoy aquí para cuidarlos, ni hacerme cargo de ustedes. No somos amigos y tanto dentro como fuera del aula hay una jerarquía que deberán respetar. Yo mando aquí, ustedes obedecen. — se presentó sin ningún rastro de emoción.

La atención de todo el salón se mantuvo firme ante él mientras movían a una increíble velocidad los bolígrafos, tomando nota de cada palabra que saliera de esos apetecibles labios. Moviéndose con la gracia y elegancia de un depredador, Kagura observó que el profesor rodeaba el escritorio y comenzaba a anotar con una letra pulcra y hermosa únicamente su nombre de pila y los horarios de sus clases.

— Si asisten a la clase o no, me importa poco. Ustedes se afrontarán a las consecuencias de sus decisiones tarde o temprano, decidan hacer lo que decidan hacer. No espero la perfección en sus trabajos porque soy consciente de la deficiente capacidad que poseen y la poca estimulación de sus cerebros para alcanzar semejantes estándares de calidad, pero sólo aceptaré los trabajos y tareas que cumplan con las más bajas expectativas que tengo para ustedes.

— Profesor. — llamó con educación una de las chicas que se había sentado en la primera fila, muy seguramente uno de los cerebritos. — ¿Cuáles son los criterios que deben llevar los trabajos?

— Averígüelos. — respondió con sequedad y sin darse la vuelta para observarla. — Soy un profesor de bachillerato y nivel universitario, no estoy aquí para cuidar de ningún niño, ni para indicar sistemáticamente algo que para este nivel ya deberían saber.

La chica calló tras la respuesta, con las mejillas completamente rojas y el asomo de unas lágrimas en sus ojos. Parecía encajar en el perfil de la típica alumna acostumbrada a ser tratada con dulzura y respeto por los profesores en base a su excelente desempeño en clases, no a ser tirada como una niña de kínder.

— Sin embargo, habrá un punto particular que al igual que ha sucedido con otros grupos, los reducirá a ustedes a la mitad si no lo cumplen. No tolero, ni permitiré faltas ortográficas en mi clase. Sé lo que el reglamento dice respecto a las mismas, 5 faltas ortográficas y se anula el trabajo, pero en mi clase, a la primer falta ortográfica serán eliminados. Me tiene sin cuidado si copian y pegan las investigaciones que deje, si las toman de páginas poco confiables sólo por cumplir o toman la tarea de alguno de sus compañeros, lo que tengan ahí se convertirá en su salvavidas o el ancla que los salve o acabe en los exámenes.

— ¿Qué está diciendo? — susurró confundida Kagura.

Antes se había enfrentado con profesores que intentaban hacerse los duros en los primeros días de clase para ganarse el respeto de sus alumnos y asegurar que cumplirían con las tareas encomendadas, sin embargo, el profesor Naraku no se parecía a ninguno de ellos. Para empezar, el hombre parecía estar hablando completamente en serio con todas y cada una de las cosas que acababa de decir, y tampoco parecía estar intentando ganarse el respeto de nadie porque simple y sencillamente, ya lo tenía.

— ¿Los problemas auditivos son, finalmente, su mayor problema, alumna? — preguntó divertido el profesor. — ¿Algún comentario que desee compartir a la clase?

— Nada… — se mordió los labios para evitar insultarlo como deseaba.

— Nada, ¿qué? — arqueó la ceja en un movimiento que le fascinó.

— No hay nada que quiera decir, señor. — respondió a regañadientes.

Naraku sonrió ante la respuesta con una electrizante sensación recorriéndole el cuerpo. Había relacionado con rapidez la cabellera negra que le pasó por un costado en los pasillos con la rebelde y estúpida chica que se encontraba en su dirección. Inicialmente no había planeado ponerla como un objetivo porque no le interesaban las chicas preparatorianas con poca experiencia como indicaba a leguas su lenguaje corporal, ni las morenas, pero su alumna finalmente había sellado su destino con aquello que transmitió a través del carmesí de sus ojos.

— Profesor. — le indicó con cinismo. — Dentro del aula no soy ni un Amo, ni Señor, soy su profesor.

Divertido, esperó a observar la reacción de la chica en cuanto procesara adecuadamente sus palabras. No era ajeno a los rumores que circulaban por los pasillos respecto a sus preferencias sexuales pero tampoco era algo que le avergonzara o le preocupara. Un rubor no tardó en teñir las mejillas de la mujer cuando procesó lo que había dicho y el respingo colectivo de las chicas se volvió música para sus oídos. Sus ojos captaron las sonrisas orgullosas de los chicos y las mejillas sonrojadas de la población femenina, pero su atención recayó nuevamente en la insulsa chica.

— Esclarecido ese punto, podemos empezar con la primera lección. — sonrió. — ¿Alguna pregunta respecto a lo tratado con anterioridad?

— Yo tengo una. — declaró valientemente uno de los muchachos que se sentaba al final del aula. — ¿Por qué no nos ha dicho su apellido?

— Esa es una información irrelevante y carente de un matiz interesante. — respondió con simpleza. — No he preguntado los nombres de ustedes porque no me interesan, así que no considero que sea parte de mi responsabilidad decir algo más allá de mi nombre. Así de sencillo.

Sencillo y certero, pensó Kagura. Todavía estaba intentando recuperarse de las reveladoras y cínicas palabras del profesor. No era ni remotamente una chica inocente, pese a que la virginidad era una virtud de la que aún se enorgullecía. Sabía que últimamente estaban de modas ciertas prácticas sexuales, y había escuchado en los rumores que el profesor Naraku era particularmente afín a una de ellas, pero no lo había creído capaz de revelarlo tan casualmente frente a 40 de sus alumnos. Definitivamente lo había subestimado.

— ¿Alguna otra duda antes de empezar la lección?

— ¿Cuántos años tiene? — preguntó una voz chillona desde algún rincón del salón.

— No es de su incumbencia.

Naraku se mantuvo impasible ante las siguientes preguntas carentes de sentido que le lanzaron y a las que no respondió jamás con exactitud. Eran el mismo tipo de preguntas que siempre realizaban los alumnos cuando bajaba un poco la tensión dentro del aula y comenzaban a sentirse en confianza, y justo antes de darse cuenta de que hicieran lo que hicieran, jamás lograrían obtener las respuestas que deseaban, finalmente desistiendo.

El resto de las dos horas clase lo empleó para dar inicio a la primera lección. Los rostros de sus alumnos, tensos, desesperados y confusos cuando los primeros conceptos de la Física se colaron en sus cerebros, se quedaron profundamente grabados en la cabeza del hombre. Ese momento donde comenzaban a decaer sus ánimos y se enfrentaban a un lúgubre y oscuro destino, le fascinaba de una retorcida manera al profesor. Ahora bien, un rostro en particular, parecía llamarle más la atención.

No había mentido cuando le respondió a uno de sus alumnos que no le interesaban en absoluto los nombres de una bola de adolescentes hormonales, así que no conocía aún el nombre de la chica que planeaba tomar. Hasta ese momento había vislumbrado su lado agresivo y rebelde, pero Naraku era un experto en descubrir lo que había oculto en el interior de las personas. No porque fuera un amante de la humanidad, sino por el mero placer que le generaba descubrir que hasta los seres humanos más inocentes, escondían dentro de sí los pensamientos, deseos y anhelos más depravados que pudieran imaginar.

— La sesión ha terminado, pueden retirarse. — indicó a la clase exactamente 10 segundos antes de que el timbre que anunciaba el cambio de clase sonara.

Le resultaba tristemente patético que un nivel de educación media superior, aún se tuvieran que utilizar sonidos para indicar a los "niños" los cambios de clases y las horas de receso. Raramente él lo tomaba en cuenta, su reloj biológico era absurdamente preciso y perfecto, un sonido nunca le indicaba lo que debía hacer o a dónde debía ir.

Aburrido, observó cómo los alumnos abandonaban el aula lentamente. El respeto que exigía era meramente protocolo, nunca había encontrado necesario abandonar el salón antes que sus alborotados alumnos, pese a que disfrutaba de ordenarles que se pusieran en pie para recibirle.

— Profesor. — llamó la femenina y dura voz de su nuevo objetivo.

— Dígame.

Kagura se lo había pensado seriamente mientras anotaba sin descanso cada uno de los conceptos que el profesor había explicado con una memoria impecable a la clase. Aunque sonara extremista, su futuro dependía en cierta manera del hombre que era su profesor. Las características físicas que le hacían todo un ejemplar de hombre y el traje hecho a medida que se amoldaba perfectamente a su cuerpo eran meramente detalles que debía ignorar. Si quería salir indemne de ese curso debía ceder un poco y empezar a disculparse por el comportamiento de esa mañana.

— Yo… — susurró poco convencida. — …quisiera disculparme con usted por…mi comportamiento.

— Ha sido usted demasiado insolente para su primer día de clases, señorita. — respondió con una pequeña sonrisa sardónica. — ¿Tiene algún problema conmigo?

— No, ninguno, profesor.

— Mentirosa. — suspiró fingidamente. — Señorita, quise darle una oportunidad para redimirse realmente, pero parece ser que usted no lo desea de verdad.

— ¿Eso qué quiere decir? — preguntó sin entender nada.

— Está castigada. — sentenció con la misma sonrisa marcada por el cinismo. — Al finalizar la jornada escolar la espero en el salón de detención.

— ¿Qué? ¡Pero si es el primer día de clases! — alzó la voz, incapaz de contener su temperamento.

"_Ese maldito bastardo me está castigando, ¡y justo cuando acabo de de disculparse con él"._ — pensó furiosa.

— Usted lo ha delimitado acertadamente, señorita. — sonrió, pero esta vez sus ojos se mantuvieron fríos. — Será el mejor inicio de año que pueda tener.

Sin decir mucho más, Kagura observó boquiabierta cómo el profesor recogía el resto de sus cosas y plantaba las manos sobre el escritorio, inclinándose ligeramente hacia adelante para quedar a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

— Si sabe lo que le conviene, no faltará ni llegará tarde a su castigo.

Alzándose en toda su estatura, Naraku tomó su maletín y se acercó a la salida, dispuesto a marcharse rumbo a la sala de profesores para tomarse un descanso antes de la siguiente clase. Un pensamiento le detuvo cuando alcanzó el marco de la puerta y sus ojos se clavaron el pasillo.

— Por cierto, señorita, está terminantemente prohibido correr en los pasillos. Tenga más cuidado de ahora en adelante. — y se marchó.

A la chica no le quedó más que contener el grito de frustración y el sentimiento de odio que la invadió tras la partida de su nuevo y arrogante profesor. ¡Que se jodiera! Le iba a tomar toda su fuerza de voluntad evitar matarlo o responderle como se lo merecía, pero se contendría de alguna forma.

Por lo pronto, sólo le quedaba suspirar, tragarse las ganas de degollarlo y decirse a sí misma…

"_Bienvenida al primer día de clases en el infierno, Kagura"._

* * *

Agatha Romaniev, me costó mucho esperar hasta este momento para subir el primer capítulo del reto que has pedido, pero al igual que otras personas, quise reservarlo para aprovechar y desearte un muy ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! Espero que te la pases increíble en tu día y que sigas cumpliendo muchos años más. Y aunque no te conozco mucho, te mando un fuerte abrazo y mis mejores deseos.

Espero ir bien encaminada a lo que esperabas de éste fic y lograr darle el toque candente y la tensión sexual que buscas en el mismo. Poco a poco irá creciendo ese aspecto dentro de la historia y me esforzaré para hacerlo bien. Por lo pronto, es todo.

Al resto de las personas que lleguen hasta este punto después de haber leído, les agradezco de antemano por haberlo hecho y espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


End file.
